1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for a robot for locating and checking an object by functioning as a visual unit of a robot, and more specifically to a technology for improving the manipulation of the image processing apparatus for a robot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A robot is used in combination with an image processing apparatus provided with a camera for taking a photograph of a workpiece, etc. in many cases. The image processing apparatus used in combination with a robot (hereinafter referred to as an image processing apparatus for a robot) can be embodied as described below in (1) through (4).
(1) As shown in FIG. 1, the image processing apparatus (main body section) is connected to a robot controller for controlling a robot (main body), a TV monitor, a camera, and a teaching device (a teaching pendant) for image processing apparatus. A control unit for manipulating image processing is independent of the control unit for controlling a robot, and both are connected through a communications unit.
The teaching pendant for the image processing apparatus is provided independent of a portable teaching pendant (robot teaching pendant) connected to the robot controller, and is used for manipulating the image processing apparatus and teaching a program for processing an image, etc. The information about the image obtained by the camera, the processed image, the information on the manipulation of the image processing apparatus such as an operation menu, etc. are displayed on a TV monitor independent of the robot teaching pendant and the teaching pendant for the image processing apparatus.
(2) As shown in FIG. 2, a desktop-type personal computer is used as a main body section of the image processing apparatus. The personal computer used as the image processing apparatus is connected to the robot controller for controlling a robot (main body) and the camera. The control unit of the personal computer is provided as independent of the control unit of the robot controller, and these control units are connected to each other through the communications unit.
A keyboard and a mouse provided for the personal computer are used as a teaching pendant for the image processing apparatus, and manipulation for processing an image and teaching of a program are carried out through this teaching pendant. The information about the image obtained by the camera, the processed image, the information on manipulation of the image processing apparatus such as an operation menu, etc. are displayed on the monitor display (CRT, LCD, etc.) provided for the personal computer.
(3) As shown in FIG. 3, the robot controller and the main body section of the image processing apparatus are used as a built-in apparatus. The TV monitor, the camera, the teaching pendant for the image processing apparatus, and the robot teaching pendant are connected to the built-in apparatus. The control unit for controlling a robot and the control unit for manipulating image processing are shared (connected through a bus).
The teaching pendant for the image processing apparatus is provided independent of the portable robot teaching pendant, and operations for processing an image or the like and teaching a program for processing an image are carried out through this teaching pendant. The information about the image obtained by the camera, the processed image, the information on manipulation of the image processing apparatus such as an operation menu, etc. are displayed on the TV monitor independent of the robot teaching pendant or the teaching pendant for the image processing apparatus.
(4) Described above are typical embodiments of the image processing apparatus for a robot. In addition, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open NO. 5-66825, a TV monitor is detachably mounted on the teaching pendant for the image processing apparatus. The teaching pendant for the image processing apparatus is provided independent of the robot teaching pendant.
Incidentally, manipulation of the image processing apparatus for a robot is often carried out while frequently referring to image information. Therefore, it is desired that an operation menu and the image information are displayed near the operator. Otherwise, the operator has to frequently switch the sight, thereby lowering the operability.
Furthermore, since the image processing apparatus is used for a robot, target workpiece and a camera are positioned beside the robot. As a result, it is often necessary to conduct a detection test by shifting the position of target workpiece in the field of the vision of the camera, or to adjust the focalization and the stop of the lens of the camera. Accordingly, to efficiently perform these operations, it is desired that means for manipulating an image processing apparatus is of a portable type.
Furthermore, since the image processing apparatus is used for a robot, the manipulation of the robot and the manipulation of the image processing apparatus are alternately performed in most cases. Therefore, it is desired that the robot teaching pendant can also manipulate the image processing apparatus. Otherwise, an operator has to hold one teaching pendant at one time and the other teaching pendant at the other time or has to move from one place to the other place each time the manipulation is switched from the robot to the image processing apparatus and vice versa.
Considering these demerits, the conventional technology described above in (1) through (4) has a problem in easiness in manipulation. That is, the operator who carries a portable robot teaching pendant and is near a robot (main body) has the difficulty in performing all manipulations of the image processing apparatus. It is desired that, by transforming the above described conventional technology described above in (3), the manipulations relevant to image processing can be performed through a robot teaching pendant by, for example, using a robot teaching pendant also as a teaching pendant for the image processing apparatus. In this case, a detachable TV monitor is required, and the problem that additional handling and cost are required remains.